


sometimes it’s okay to be wrong

by guidebook



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Louie has one line, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, hehehe self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidebook/pseuds/guidebook
Summary: You see, Huey believed in a lot of things. He believed in ghosts, magic, aliens, bigfoot, terra firmians, and multiple other myths and legends. But vampires? They were not a part of that list.





	sometimes it’s okay to be wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally erased the first draft of this post and forgot the notes I put here but uh, Duckula may be ooc (nothing too drastic of a change), but there’s like backstory to that (but it’s not at all mentioned in this), and it’s DM2015’s Count Duckula design but there is a mention of that room of mirrors from CD. Also this was written late at night and is very self indulgent so idk if it’s much good or if there’s still any errors
> 
> (copy and pasted from elsewhere)

The adventure was sudden. The only information that Scrooge provided was that the abandoned castle they were exploring was in Transylvania. Other than that, he didn’t say another word.

This concerned Huey. Of course he was all for the adventure. He couldn’t wait to see what kinds of forgotten secrets and history that was hidden inside the castle. The thing that bothered him was that in was in Transylvania and he didn’t know anything about any abandoned castles there. He did everything he could and searched all types of websites, but nothing was coming up. And due to the lack of information that Scrooge was giving them, he was starting to assume that his great uncle didn’t not much about the castle either. Not that that helped ease his nerves.

The fact that the castle was bigger than Scrooge's mansion and money bin combined, and that just the outside was eerie even in the day made Huey want to return to the plane and wait for the adventure to be over. But because he had followed his family to the doors, there was no going back now. So he tried to forget about the lack of news over the castle, and focus more on the interesting history and books that might be inside.

Dewey and Webby were the first ones inside, running in immediately as they got the doors to pull open. When everyone else followed, Huey was relieved when he noticed that Louie was also hesitant in going inside.

“Nervous?” He asked, forcing a laugh at the end so his fear didn’t show too much. But his hands clutches his junior woodchuck guidebook and his smile faltered.

Louie only shrugged and it made Huey worry that maybe he was the only one that wasn’t so sure about this adventure. “I just think that it’s kind of weird for Uncle Scrooge to drag us to another _ country _ for an adventure. Something doesn’t feel right, though, you know?”

Huey nodded, letting his shoulders, but he still kept his grip tight on his book. “I get it.”

Then after Louie, Huey hurried inside, hoping that the others hadn’t wandered off too far. But even though there had been seconds between them, he couldn’t seem to see Louie anyway. He gulped, immediately regretting ever giving the adventure a second thought. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. _ They probably just went upstairs, or through one of the doors over there _ , he thought, doing his best to believe that he wasn’t really left behind. _ They couldn’t have gone _ that _ far, it’s only been like five minutes _.

When he opened his eyes again, the castle actually seemed a little darker than before. He shook it off and stepped forward, and looked around to decide which way to go. Ahead of him were a large set of stairs, somewhat similar to the ones at the manor. The red carpet going down the middle was faded in color and had multiple tears, but even with that appearance, it seemed more because of design rather than time. The railings of the stairway were a bronze color, and Huey could’ve sworn they looked as if they were recently cleaned. His finger slid against the surface of the railing as he slowly made his way upstairs. He frowned when he picked up his finger to look at it, no dust collected on his finger. _ Odd _.

At the top, he noticed there was a large grey, leaning to black, cover over what Huey assumed to be a painting. He picked at one of the bottom corners, gasping when it came undone and moved because of the wind caused by Huey’s moving. He glanced around to see if anyone was around, but he was still alone. Then, after putting his JWG back under his hat, he pulled the cover slightly forward, taking a peek at the painting behind it. Unfortunately he was met with the solid color of dark purple. But curiosity took over and using both of his hands and all of his might, Huey pulled at the cover. Surprisingly, it didn’t take much for it to fall, to slip out from where they ends were tucked in at the corners, and come gliding to the floor.

Huey gasped when he first looked up. He stepped back as far as he could without falling down the stairs, and he stared up at the enormous painting. It was of a single duck. His feathers were green, and his eyes were a red bright enough that Huey wondered if they were glowing. His hair was black, slicked back, and had two streaks of purple on opposite sides of each other. The outfit the Duck was wearing was ridiculous in Huey’s opinion, about three different shades of purple, and a bow tie. And not just that, but Huey thought that his red cape did not at all go with the rest of his outfit, but even so, he couldn’t imagine it being any other color. The one thing that did stand out to Huey, though, was the fact that at the front ends of the duck’s beak were a set of _ fangs _.

Before Huey was able to think anything else of the painting, he heard something drop. With his heart racing and his palms beginning to sweat, he glanced around quickly. He reached for the railing, and had one foot to down one step. But before he could even think about running down the stairs, the sound of something rolling down the stairs came from his left. Soon, something that looked like a flashlight came to a stop at the bottom of the upper set of stairs. He raised an eyebrow, and despite the fear he was starting to feel, he leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the object. To his confusion, it wasn’t a flashlight, but turned out to be a...microphone?

Huey tilted his head, immediately feeling foolish for being scared of something as small as a _ microphone _ . But at the same time, _ why is there a microphone here? _

And with as much courage as he could muster, he called out “hello? Is anyone there?”

There was no response. Huey sighed, and moved forward to pick up the microphone, which seemed too much in good shape to have been lying in an allegedly abandoned castle. His curiosity seemed to overpower his fear because sure enough, he was walking up the second set of stairs, microphone in hand, heading to see where it had come from.

“Hello?” Huey called out again, his voice louder than the first time. He tossed the microphone from hand to hand, gripping it with both only when he thought he heard another sound. “Dewey? Louie? Mom? Guys, if this is some prank you’re trying to pull, then it’s _ not _ funny.”

Yet again, there was no response as Huey found himself going into a new hallway. There were multiple paintings hung up in this one, but none of them were covered this time. As he passed one, he did a double take, immediately turned back to examine the painting. This one showed it’s age in the amount of dust it held on its sides. The strange thing was that the face of the duck in the painting was clean. No dust touched that part of the painting and maybe that’s why Huey had come back. Or maybe it was the fact that he felt as if the eyes were following him, as cliche as it sounds. The duck in this painting was different from the one from the painting in the stairway. He looked much older, but they shared one thing in common. _ Fangs _.

Huey decided to shake the feeling, ignore it, play it off as his mind full of fear was messing with him. So he moved on, taking his time to at least give each painting a moment of examination. There were so many of them, though, and Huey was sure he missed at least a handful of them. As he neared the end, he noted that in every painting, every duck had a set of fangs. _ Maybe it’s just the artist’s style _ , he thought. When he got to the final painting, he noticed that it was of the same duck that had a larger painting hung in the stairway. This is what had Huey starting to freak out just a little. He was so sure that his nerves had calmed, but the second painting of the duck seemed _ new _. This time, he didn’t dismiss the fear creeping up on him. Didn’t try to ignore it.

You see, Huey believed in a lot of things. He believed in ghosts, magic, aliens, bigfoot, terra firmians, and multiple other myths and legends. But vampires? They were not a part of that list. They were never going to be a part of that list, Huey believed. Of course he had been proven wrong about things before, see the terra firmians, but he was _ so sure _ that vampires were _ not _ real. Not on Earth or any other planet, not in his universe or any other one. They were made up, only used for the purpose of fantasy and scary stories. They aren’t real, and Huey had to repeat this to himself whenever he thought of the paintings. The fangs being included were a request, a _ choice _, but they couldn’t have been real.

Hesitant, Huey continued on down the hallway, peeking around the corner when a new entranceway came up. And as he padded down the hallway, he messed with the microphone in hand. It eased his nerves a little because it was such an unexpected thing to find in an allegedly abandoned castle. He turned it in his hands, his thumb pressed to the on-off switch when he found it. For a moment, he only stared at it, but then he switch it on, and for a second, he thought he heard a noise. Then, jokingly, he spoke into it, saying the one and only thing he’s said since he entered the castle, “hello?”

When his voice echoed back, sounding as if it had come out of speakers, he dropped the microphone. He gasped when it made an unpleasant sound that repeated itself the way his voice had. His heart began to race again, and he backed himself up against the nearest wall in case something tried to get at him from behind. his eyes shot from side to side, waiting for something to come into view.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), nothing came out. Huey wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or more scared than he was already feeling. So he slid down to the floor, keeping his back tightly pressed against the wall. Having something solid against his back was the only thing making him feel the slightest bit of security in this situation. It kept him sane the same way the small spot of light had kept him sane during the thing with the terra firmians. He closed his eyes, reluctantly because he didn’t know if something was just waiting for him to look away to get at him. But he tried to reassure himself that everything was fine, and that someone might have just left the microphone connected to the speakers, which just so happened to be left on. But who could possibly do that if this was an _ abandoned _ castle? Scrooge had said it was abandoned for almost a _ century _.

Huey took one last deep breath, and opened his eyes again. To his surprise, someone was kneeled in front of him. He could tell that the duck was taller than him because he had to lean down, even though he was already kneeling, in order to be face to face with him. After the couple of seconds that it took Huey to register that there was a stranger staring back at him, he screamed. It was as loud as he could manage, which wasn’t much, and for a moment he forgot that there was a wall behind him. He had tried to move back and away from the duck, but ended up hitting his head against the wall that he was backed up to.

The other duck, who had moved back as well, except without any trouble, gasped. His eyes widened and he got closer to Huey, immediately putting a hand behind his head in order to put space between it and the wall. In seconds, he was all over the boy, trying to get him away from the wall so he wouldn’t get hurt again. And with worry in his voice, he spoke. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you! I was just walking by when I saw you and thought that maybe you were in trouble so I came to check up on you!”

Huey groaned, barely able to register the duck’s words when his head was hurting from the hit it took. He went to put a hand against it, in an attempt to locate where exactly he had hit himself. But when he tried to do that, his hand met the hand of the other duck, and his eyes shot open in panic. He pushed the other duck away and tried backing away again. He was successful this time as he wasn’t against the wall anymore, he realized. With shaky legs and arms, he pushed himself up to stand, and clutched his hands together, pressing them to his chest.

“Who _ are _ you?” He managed to ask. He stared at the duck, taking in his appearance. But it wasn’t after the duck introduced himself that he realized where he had remembered him from.

“I am none other than Count Duckula!” The duck answered, his voice began to fill with enthusiasm and excitement. He leaned towards Huey and threw his hands in the air. “The one and only!”

He was the duck from the painting in the stairway. And maybe Huey was proven wrong again, because this duck absolutely, most definitely had fangs at the ends of his beak.

Even though he was just starting to feel good about the child, Duckula's expression softened when he realized that the kid didn’t look at better. “You okay there? Maybe you hit your head a little _ too _ hard.”

Huey tried to reply, honest. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out and the other duck must have realized that he was okay because he immediately scooted back. He stayed on his knees although Huey had already stood up, and Huey wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t realize he was still on the ground, or because he wanted to keep himself small as to not scare Huey.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. I know there’s like, bad history when it comes to vampires, but I’m not like that! In fact, I'm a vegetarian vampire! So blood doesn’t interest me,” Duckula assures Huey. He smiles when he talks, and Huey thinks his voice sounds like that of a kid when they’re talking about something they’re interested in. And soon, Huey forgets about being scared.

“A vegetarian vampire? I didn’t even know that that was a thing,” Huey finally spoke again. When he realized how quiet his voice sounded, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Uh, I’m...I’m Huey. I don’t mean the trespass.”

Duckula raised a brow, confused at the last part. But he seemed to get it after a moment. “Oh! It’s fine! People come to check this place out _ all _ the time! But it’s actually been a couple of years since anyone’s really come up here.”

“They do? And you let them come in? Without giving them permission first?” Huey questions, and this time he forgets that he’s talking to a vampire. He pulls out his book from under his hand and ignores the strange look that Duckula gives him. “Also, when you say years, how many is that, exactly?”

“Thirty...or fifty, I can’t remember, it’s just been so long. But yes, without permission. I usually just stay upstairs in my room, or in the kitchen, so people don’t really know I’m here,” Duckula explains. He reached up mid sentence to fix his bow tie, and pushed back a part of his cape that began to fall to the front. “Why are you here?”

“I came with my family on an adventure to explore this place. My uncle said it was supposed to be abandoned, but it’s not, apparently,” Huey says as he writes down some notes in a fresh page of his book. When he’s done, he clicks his pen and looks back at the vampire. “But I kind of, you know...lost them.”

“Don’t worry, I can help you find them! It shouldn’t be that hard, especially since they’d be the only other people in here,” Duckula assures Huey. He put his hands on the ground and used them to help push himself off of it and back onto his feet. This is when Huey finally gets a good look at him.

Count Duckula was wearing the exact same outfit he was in the painting. Except now, Huey notices that he’s wearing shoes. And they, just like his cape, were a ridiculous contrast to the purple color scheme of his suit. If they were black, they would’ve been fine, Huey decides.

He didn’t say anything, though. He only followed Duckula out of the hallway, and into a completely new one. He followed him for quite a while, after. They checked multiple rooms and called out the names of the rest of the family (the names which Duckula learned after he heard Huey say them). The entire time, Duckula decided that it was story time, and so, he told Huey multiple different stories. Some of which he didn’t actually finish, and were added to the list of stories that Huey had forgotten about as soon as Duckula did.

Huey was shown multiple empty rooms, some of which were completely bare of any furniture. Others had a bed and dresser, but that was all. Duckula’s bedroom had the most furniture of all, and there were tally marks littered all over the walls. Too many for Huey to count. He was also shown the bathroom, and kitchen, which Huey hadn’t expected to be as normal as the ones back at home. There were also other rooms he saw, but the one he liked the most was a room full of mirrors. Saying mirrors were everywhere would almost be an understatement, because the walls were quite literally all mirrors. Save for the ceiling and floor. It was here that Huey remembered that he was talking to a vampire. As soon as he turned around and realized that Duckula’s reflection wasn’t showing in the mirror, he took out his book and wrote a note on it. Duckula laughed when he read what Huey wrote. Huey, who saw Duckula reading over his shoulder, turned red in embarrassment.

Before he knew it, Huey was back at the start of the castle. He remembered the stairway and the painting whose cover was still lying on the floor beneath it. Duckula hadn’t seemed to notice it, or he did but didn’t say anything, and Huey wasn’t about to either. He _ was _ going to say something about his family, though, when they heard shouting.

“I think that might be your family,” Duckula stated, and his smile faltered. It’s not a question, but the way it’s said makes Huey think it was supposed to be.

“Yeah,” Huey agrees, his voice lacking the enthusiasm that it had moments before when he talked with Duckula. “They’re going to be excited to meet a real life vampire.”

“Hm? Oh, no no no. I’m not meeting anyone,” Duckula quickly objected. He shook his head and looked around the room, trying to find where the shouting was coming from.

“Why not? You met me, so why not meet my family?” Huey asked, stepping back so he can look up at the vampire.

“I only talked to you because you’re a child and you looked scared. If you were an adult, I wouldn’t have bothered with you,” Duckula explains. He waves his hands in front of him, and Huey frowns. “And don’t you go around saying that you met a vampire. I don’t want them looking for me.”

Huey sighed, but nodded. “I won’t say a thing.”

With that, Duckula bid farewell, and told Huey to visit another time, to which Huey only hummed in reply. Then Duckula disappeared, leaving nothing but a couple of flying sparks. And when Huey looked down from his place at the top of the stairs, he found his siblings running into the room. They sounded happy already, but their excitement grew as soon as they saw him. When he ran down the stairs, skipping some along the way, he immediately went to hug his family. They hugged back and his mother and uncles asked him where he had gone and if he was okay. Huey replies positively, and not long after, they were on their way out.

Throughout the entire plane ride home, Huey heard of the discoveries his family had made without him. In return for their stories, Huey told them the truth about what he had done in the castle. The only thing left out was the presence of another person.

**Author's Note:**

> we are count duckula fans first, humans second


End file.
